Mid Day
by Fangirl2965
Summary: There is nothing Resemee Cullen wants more then to stop growing, and to look her age. One day in the woods, she meets a young boy who has a story similar to hers. Over the years they grow close, but Nessie will have to go through He'll and back to stay with the young boy she's come to love. Will she choose her family, or her own true prince?
1. Restless night

I look around myself. It' not morning yet, but I'm awake... again.

"You okay, Nessie?" I look to my lap, and see Jacob laying on my lap in his wolf form. Lately, I've been having trouble sleeping. I wasn't having bad dreams. As a matter of fact, I haven't had _any_ dreams lately.

"Yeah Jake, I'm..." I stare out the window next to me. The moon was bright tonight, lighting my entire room with it's beauty. "Nessie?" Jacob turns back into his normal self. I look at him. "You look... older."

"Ugh, again?" I sighed and walked over to my mirror. Sure enough, I had grown again, and my breast were bigger. Same goes for my butt. My face had matured some, too. My cheekbones were more visible, and I no longer looked ten.

"You look like you could pass as fourteen, now." Jake said, sitting on my purple bed. I had the mind of a toddler, the body of a teenager, and raging hormones in my body. Tears formed in my brown eyes, and I ran over to Jake.

"Why can't I just be a normal kid?!" I whined. Jake patted my head, repeating the words 'I know' softly.

"Is everything okay?" I heard my mom enter. She was wearing a dark green nightgown that went to right above her knees, her brown hair in a complicated braided bun. I turned torwads her, and smiled. She sighed, and held out her arms to me, and I ran into them happily.

"Can we talk tonight?" I asked. We spent many nights talking, until dawn. Sometimes my human side demanded me to sleep, other times my vampire side kept me from it. Or somenights, like tonight, it was both. I loved sleeping, because I could dream until I woke up. But I hated how I would get sleepy when I could hang out with everyone longer.

"Sure thing, sweetie." Mom said. I looked at Jake, already asleep curled up on the foot of my bed. We sat on my bed, and looked outside for a few minutes. "Mom?" She looked at me. "Can you tell me about how you met daddy?" She smiled, and launched into the details.

And by dawn, I was asleep. Dreaming of my prince.


	2. The strange boy

My eyes snap open.

I felt a hand on my hair, softly touching it. I look around. My room was dark, the window open to let in the cool breeze. I look to my left and almost scream.

A man was standing in my room.

I open my mouth to scream, but the man clamps my mouth shut, and laughs quietly.

Wait.

"Dad?" I ask, after pulling the hand away. He nods, and puts a finger to his lips. I do the same. He grabs a notepad next to my bed, and writes something.

 _You and I are going out tonight. It's the perfect night for fun. What do you think?_

I nod my head in approval. He gets on all fours, and I climb his back. The next thing I know, we're dashing through the woods. I throw my head back, my long braid flapping in the wind. I don't know how long we've been running when someone tackles us.

"OUCH! Alice, what the hell?!"

My head is spinning, and my vision is wonky. I try to stand, but I just tumble back down. I feel a nudge against my arm. I look over to the source of the nudge, and see a half grown wolf cub.

"Why are you two out this late?! We made an agreement with them that we wouldn't run at night! You know as well as I do that that's when they come out!"

The wolf cub takes my sleeve and tugs. I look back. They're too invested in their argument to notice him, so I go into the bushes.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" He looks at me, and walk towards the trees opposite me. "Hey! Where are you going!" I whisper yell. Suddenly, he's gone. I start to crawl, but a boy who looked as old as I did appeared in front of me.

"You're real." Is all he said.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"You're the Cullen girl. The one who grows too fast." He says.

"How did you..." He shushes me.

"I don't have much time. My name is Lunar. I'll explain tommarow night. Come back then. I'll be waiting. Come alone."

And then he was gone.

I crawl back out, and they're still at it. Finally, they stop, and dad turns towards me, picks me up, and I'm back in my room. Dad stood in my doorway.

"Night, darling."

"Night dad." He closed the door. I layed back down.

 _Who was that? He didn't look like a normal wolf. He was pale, with bright green eyes, and hair that couldn't make up it's mind on the color. He had a neckless on. What was the shape? I think it was a cresant moon._

As my thoughts ran wild, exhaustion began to take over me. I hear one final thing before I fall asleep.

"Goodnight, my Snow white doe."


End file.
